


The Griffin Twins

by Clexas100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Abby, Badass Jake, Badass Lexa, Clarke & Bellamy & Murphy are best friends, Clarke has a twin brother, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Lexa & Jake are best friends, Protective Gustus, Protective Jake, Protective Lexa, Slow Burn, Smart Twins, no jasper doesn´t exists, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexas100/pseuds/Clexas100
Summary: This journey begins when on the Ark twins were born, also called the Griffin twins. You may ask yourself why that is important. It is important because on the Ark it is allowed to only have one child. If you have a second child the mother will be floated and the second child will be locked up until their 18th Birthday. When they turn 18 the council decides if the child is allowed to rejoin the society or if it gets floated. The same rules apply to prisoners. No one under 18 will be floated.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I had this idea for a long time so I´ll just give it a try.  
> Please accept my choice to add my own character, I wanted him in the story so please don´t verbally attack me because of it (yes it happened once so I took the story down).
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes I´ve been writing for 8 hours straight and I didn´t had the motivation to check for mistakes yet because it´s 3am.
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> I own Jake Griffin Jr.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comment are loved...ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> Trigedasleng is written in italics.

**THE GRIFFIN TWINS**

 

**Prolog:**

 

This journey begins when on the Ark twins were born, also called the Griffin twins. You may ask yourself why that is important. It is important because on the Ark it is allowed to only have one child. If you have a second child the mother will be floated and the second child will be locked up until their 18th Birthday. When they turn 18 the council decides if the child is allowed to rejoin the society or if it gets floated. The same rules apply to prisoners. No one under 18 will be floated.

 

That´s why Abby and Jake Griffin never told someone the truth, only two close friends knew about the twins and everyone else only knew their daughter Clarke. Because of Jakes and Abbys high positions on the Ark, nobody knew about the second twin Jake Jr. (yes he is named after his dad) who was hidden in their quarters.

 

Clarke and Jake Jr. were really close, she always made sure that he wasn´t left out of things and that he didn´t get bored, while he helped her when she had homework to do. Jake and Abby were proud to have the twins, really smart twins as well. Every time when Clarke learned a new language she taught it to her brother. When they were nine years old both new eight languages, English, German, Dutch, Spanish, Russian, Latin, French and their own language it sounded like English but a bit different. Their parents often didn´t know what these two were talking about.

 

The Griffin Family was happy until Abby decided it was to risky to hide Jake Jr. At the moment Jake was playing with Clarke when his mother came into their room.

 

“Jake we´re going for a walk” she began, she could see the confusion on his face “but it´s not safe for me to go out of our home” he stated. She smiled at him “I know it normally isn´t safe but right now we can” she explained “really?” He looked up with his big blue eyes. “Yes really” “can Clarke come as well?” He ask another question “no sweetie it´s just you and me” Abby said. He began to pout but nodded, he stood up and Clarke as well he turned to her and hug her. “I´ll see you in a few again little one” he told her with a smile, she took off her infinity necklace and hand it around his neck “to keep you safe out there” she told him before she hugged him again “love you” the both said at the same time until he turned around to walk to his mom.

 

Abby took his little hand and left their home she walked through the halls until she stopped before a box with one seat. She knelt down and hugged Jake before she told him to go inside, he was confused when she sat him on the seat and fastened the seat belt around him. She kissed his head and left the room with tears in her eyes. She closed the doors with an ‘I love you’.

 

 

**At the Griffins quarter after Abby left with Jake Jr.:**

 

**Jake Sr. POV:**

 

“Clarke, Jake I´m home” I said when I closed the doors, but only Clarke came to greet me “where is your brother?” I asked her when I saw fear in her eyes “Mom she took him for a walk, but I don´t have a good feeling daddy” she answered with tears in her eyes. My eyes widened, to say I was shocked was an understatement, but I had school my features when I had a bad feeling about what Abby was doing. I knelt down to hug my baby girl and when I pulled back I stared in her beautiful blue teary eyes “I´m sure everything will be fine sweetheart, but you have to do me a favor, ok?” I asked her and waited until Clarke nodded “can you stay her alone for a bit longer while I go looking for them?” “Y-yes but please bring him back” she whispered and I smiled before I nodded. I kissed her forehead and stood up again, I walked calm out of the door and just when the door closed I run.

 

I run for my life to stop Abby. When I finally found Abby I saw a crying Jake in a small drop ship begging to her to get him out again. “Abby please don´t, let me get him” I begged but Abby ignored me and pushed the button “nooo... I love you Jake” I shouted but it was too late. I could see how the ship got smaller and smaller until I couldn't see it anymore.

 

I dropped to my knees and began to cry. When Abby approached me and tried to touch me I flinched back, standing up again “how could you?” I asked angry and full of pain for losing one of my baby’s which probably will die when he reaches earth. “I had to make sure no one would ever find out” Abby said in a cold voice, I just gaped at her like she is crazy I shook my head in disappointment “don´t come home you are not welcome anymore I´ll asked Jaha to divorce us” I said in a sad voice before I turned around, not waiting for Abbys answer.

 

I just walked until I was home again, where Clarke sat waiting for me. What would I tell her, I sank to the floor when I closed the door. I put my head in my hands trying to hide the tears “D-daddy? W-where i-is Jake?” she asked me worried, when I sank to the floor. She slowly stood up and walked to stand before me, she gently stroked my head until I looked up with tears running down my face. I knew I had to tell my nine year old daughter that her mom just send her brother to the ground. Clarke would notice when I would lie, so all I could do isto hug her tightly first.

 

“Dad you are scaring me where is he?” she asked me again even more worried than before, I took a deep breath “y-your mother, s-she... s-she send him to the ground. Alone..” I stuttered. I could see the tears forming in his daughters eyes “w-what? N-no d-daddy that´s not possible” she shouted at me now crying “n-no” she whispered while she fell to her knees. “I´m so sorry baby, I tried to stop her but I was to late” I said when she fell into my arms. My little girl sobbed even harder, she cried until she passed out exhausted, even then she still cried. My heart broke for her even more, I carefully lifted her up and laid her in Jakes bed, I knew she would want to have his smell close. They always cuddle in one of they’re beds to fall asleep. I walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch still crying and grieving for my son.

 

**Clarkes POV:**

 

When I woke up again I had no tears left, my eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. I turned my head in the pillow to smell his scent again, I felt to three things, pain, loss and anger. I was so angry at mom, how could she just send Jake down to earth when they knew earth isn´t survivable. I was angry that I didn´t stop them when I had that bad feeling before they left.

 

I got emotionless up and walked into the room, gladly I couldn´t see my mom all I could see was dad asleep on the couch. I climbed up and laid down on his chest snuggling into his neck. I could feel his arms around my waist and knew he was awake. “Dad?” I asked carefully “yes honey?” he answered “I-I don´t wanna see mom again ever” I told him and he lifted his head so he could look at me “can I ask you why?” He asked me “because I don´t want her to be my mom anymore” I stated and he just nodded “you´re not angry at me?” I asked him surprised. “No I understand it, I already told her that she can´t come here anymore and that I want a divorce. Is that okay with you?” Dad explained and asked me “yes I hate her” I answered coldly and he just hugged me tighter and kissed my head, we fell asleep again like that.

 

**Jake Jr. POV (from the moment Abby pushed the button):**

 

I was crying, I didn´t understand why mom would be doing something like that. I was scared I only could hear were loud noises, I saw that I was falling towards earth. Everything was shaking, the next thing I recognized was when there was a jolt and after that nothing. I hit my head pretty hard and the last thing I saw was black.

 

The next time I was conscious I could hear voices from outside the ship, it sounded a bit like the language Clarke and I created. I opened the belts and winced in pain when I stood up. I felt dizzy and my leg hurts pretty bad, I took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing I could see was green, so much green. The next thing that came into my view was a really scary looking person, I was really scared but tried to appear normal. His face was blank when he lifted me out of the ship and set me on the ground.

 

The ground I looked around and saw trees so many trees, at least that is what the books told me. I could see so many different colors and smells, it smelled amazing, much better than on the Ark. The whole time I didn´t notice two things first of all that I was still crying and that this guy was talking to me.

 

When I looked back to him I scanned his body, he was a giant and had so many muscles. He was wearing an amor with daggers and other weapons on his body. I looked up to his face and saw paint around his eyes, he had a beard. His hair was dark brown and short on both sides of his giant head. He looked very scary.

 

He talked to me again “ _Who are you? Where are you from?_ ” I was confused because I couldn´t understand him, I can speak eight languages fluently but I just couldn´t understand him.

 

“I´m sorry but I´ve no idea what you said, Sir” I told him carefully not wanting to disrespect the man. His eyes widened slightly before his face was blank again.

 

“I asked who are you and where are you from?” He now said in English.

 

“I´m Jake and I´m from the Ark” I told him with a little smile, the tears stopped because I had to be brave. I couldn´t change the fact that I was on the ground now and how betrayed I felt from my mother. No she doesn´t deserve to be called that after all she had send me here when they still believed that earth isn´t survivable. Now only I knew that it´s in fact survivable.

 

He looked confused “what is the Ark?” he ask me. I looked to the ground thinking of an explanation “My dad always told me it´s basically a giant space ship that is in space, it´s the place where we lived in” I explained and he looked wary at me. I think he was not really believing me.

 

“You lived in the sky?” He asked searching my face for a lie when I nodded, but probably coulnd´t find anything. He nodded accepting my answer.

 

“What are you doing then here? You don´t seem older then 9 summers” he said and at that the tears were back. My lip wobble while I answered “my mom, she strapped me in that pot and pushed a button so I would fall here, b-but I don´t know why” I explained sobbing because now I realized that I wouldn´t see dad or my twin sister again.

 

I was surprised when I heard a growl and felt to strong arms around me, I slung my arms around his neck and pushed my body in to his seeking the comfort. I felt safe for the first time since I’m on the ground.

When he pulled back again my sobbing stopped and only my tears were left. He looked me in the eyes before he began talking “You are safe now little one. I´ll take you to my home and will ask the commander if I can take care of you, how does that sound?” he said with a gentle expression. I nodded I´m not sure why but I had a feeling that I could trust him. He lifted me into his arms and walked through the woods. For me everything looked the same but I also saw trees for the first time. I laid my head In his neck and fell asleep.

 

——————————————————————————

 

 

 _Unknown: “Why do I feel like I need to smile?”_  

 _Gustus: “Because he´s adorable and you know it”_  

_Unknown: “ You care for him already?”_

_Gustus: “Yeah I think I do, I just can´t understand how his own mother could do this to him, it´s like she send him to his own death”_

_Unkown: “ I agree, just monsters are capable of that. I hope she suffers. Do you know more about his family?”_

_Gustus: “ If she ever comes down here I´ll make her suffer! Yes I know about his dad, when he spoke about him he had one of the biggest smiles.”_

_Unkown: “ Very well you can take him to Heda so he can decides. I think he´s waking up”_

 

I slowly woke up to two voices, I opened my eyes and saw walls, light shined against them. When I lifted my head I could see a dark skinned women sitting in a big chair, she looked even scarier. I noticed then that I didn´t even know the name of the man who was still holding me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me “what is your name?” I asked him in whisper, he chuckled and whispered “Gustus” in my ear, I nodded and smiled before I turned to the woman again.

 

I wiggle in Gustus arms so he would place me on the ground, I took a deep breath and walked towards the woman. I held my hand out “Hi my name is Jake Griffin” I greeted her with a smile and she raised an amused eyebrow at Gustus.

 

“Hello Jake, I´m Indra kom Trikru” she said while she took my hand “Gustus already told me about everything, how old are you exactly?” She continued when she lowered her hand and I carefully walked back to Gustus not wanting to show that my leg was hurting. “I and my sister are nine years old and my birthday is in five months” I answered honestly.

 

She nodded to Gustus “very well, you can take him to Polis, Heda asked for you took look after Lexa and Anya again. Heda will decided what you will do with him.” Gustus nodded thankful and was about to leave when I spoke up “can maybe someone look at the wound on my head and my leg it hurts pretty bad?” I asked carefully not wanting to sound demanding. Indra nodded, so Gustus picked me up again and walked out of the hut.

 

I could see many people looking at me so I smiled at them wanting to appear strong.

Some of them smiled back and others looked wary to me, but no one dared to approach us. Before I could look around more we were in a hut again, in that hut were a few beds and an area where a stable stood with many things on top of it, probably healer stuff like herbs and everything.

 

The beds were empty and another giant man stood behind the table, he had blue eyes and an even longer beard than Gustus. Gustus laid me down on one of the beds and talked to the other guy in that language. When he approached us I held my hand out “Hi I´m Jake. I´m sure you´re the doctor here, so I´ve hit my head pretty hard when I landed it´s probably just a concussion so I just need some against the pain. My leg also hurts but I´m not sure how it´s injured so maybe you could find the reason why it hurts.” I told him with confidence and he raised his eyebrows at me took my hand and than looked to Gustus.

 

_Nyko: “I like him already, he seems smart”_

_Gustus: “Yeah, he´s. He fell from sky in a box so it was a long fall”_

 

I could hear them talking “can we speak one of the seven languages I know please?” I asked them, leaving the last language out because it was only for my sister and I.

 

“You know seven languages?” Gustus asked me surprised I just nodded and looked back to Nyko when he began to examine my leg.

 

“Are you a healer?” the healer asked me and I shook my head with a dark expression. I turned my head to the side to hide a few tears that escaped my eyes, I closed my eyes so they wouldn´t try talk to me but I could hear them talking to each other.

 

_Nyko: “What did just happened?”_

_Gustus: “I´m not sure, I think someone close to him was a healer if I have to judge his reaction I would think his mother”_

_Nyko: “What did she do to him?”_

_Gustus: “She is the reason he is here and not with his family. She basically send him down here knowing that he would probably die”_

_Nyko: “ Poor boy, you know that he trust you”_

_Gustus: “I care about him, I don´t know how he did it in such a short time, but all I wanna do is protect him”_

 

I opened my eyes again when the healer laid his hand on my shoulder, I flinched back and he immediately took his hand back. I relaxed again and he began talking “I examined your leg and it´s probably just clinched so you should be fine in a few days. Because of the concussion you should drink much water and I´ll give Gustus herbs for a tea against the pain”. I nodded at his explanation “what is your name?” I asked noticing that he never told me his name.

 

“I´m Nyko kom Trikru” he stated and I nodded at him before looking to Gustus. “What is Trikru and which language is it that you always speak?” I asked him curious to know more about them.

 

“Trikru is one of twelve clans and what I´m speaking is Trigedasleng” he told me and my eyes widened comically “how many people live on the ground?” I asked still surprised that there were twelve clans “many many people, only warriors, healers and people in high positions speak gonasleng, the language you´re talking” he explained further and I nodded taking in all the informations I could. Before I could ask more Gustus turned to Nyko “can he travel to Polis?” “Sha, but wait a day or two, I don´t know how bad the concussion is” he informed him.

 

Gustus nodded and picked me up again, he walked out of the hut and walked to another one and placed me on the bed. He told me he would get food and water so I should stay here. I did as I was told when he came back with two plates my mouth watered. I never saw or smelled so delicious things, when he handed me plated I was diving right in not waiting for him. I looked up after the first few amazing bites and saw amusement on his face. I just shrugged and continued to eat, I knew he began to eat as well but much slower.

 

“Your food is so much better than ours” I stated and I could hear him chuckle “yeah just the best, what did you eat up there?” he ask calm. “Just porridge, a few vegetables and soups. We don´t have animals up there” I explained to him. He looked at me like I´m crazy but accepted my answer with a huff. Shortly after we finished eating I got extremely tired so Gustus told me to sleep, before I let myself drift of I thanked him for everything.

 

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

**7 year later on the Ark:**

 

Shortly after what happened with Jake Jr. Jake got divorced from Abby, Clarke refused to see her so Jaha decided to let her live with Jake and only when she wanted to see Abby, it was allowed for Abby to see her. That just never happened, Jake and Clarke were moving on together, it was hard but they managed it somehow both still thought of him daily.

 

Clarke even made a few new friends, her best friends were John Murphy and Bellamy Blake. She could talk to them about everything. Bellamy even knew of her twin brother and what happened to him because she knew he wouldn´t tell anybody due to that he had a sister hiding under the floor. That´s how she met Octavia Blake, they fast became friends and after sometime Monty and Wells joined their group. All had somehow bad package, that´s how she met Raven her dad introduced her one day and since than she is part of the group. They accepted even her boyfriend so she could spend more time with them. It turns out that he fits right in to the group.

 

Sadly almost all of them managed to get themselves arrested, Finn took the blame instead of Raven for spacewalk, Monty was coughed making moonshine, Murphy for stealing medicine to help his sick mother, Octavia for being a second child and Clarke because of her mom when she was 17. They didn´t even give her a reason for being in solitary confinement, Abby probably told them that she knew about a secret. The worst part was that her dad was floated just before she was imprisoned, she didn´t know why all she knew is that he gave her his watch and told her that he loves her before.

 

She hated Abby even more. Wells somehow heard that the council planned to do something bad with the delinquents and got himself imprisoned. Then at normal day in prison they got everyone out of theirs cells and gave them a wristband which would check their vital signs. Everyone was placed in a much bigger drop ship than Jake Jr., Bellamy managed to get Raven and himself on the drop ship as well so they all were together.

 

And than they were dropped, when they landed a message from Jaha started but they ignored it. They got out of their seats and climbed towards the doors, Bellamy opened the hatch with the lever and they could see trees. Octavia found Bellamy and hugged him and the other delinquents, they decided Octavia should be the first person who steps on the ground. She jumped down and yelled out of excitement **“WE`RE BACK BITCHES!”**

 

**The same 7 years later in Polis:**

 

Gustus took Jake to Polis and introduced him to Heda, Heda was curious about Jakes story and allowed Gustus to take him as a second and train him to become a warrior. Jake could talk Trigedasleng fluently after a month of learning and that was when he met the conclave.

 

He connected right away with Lexa one of the most promising nightbloods, Anya and Gustus often trained with their seconds together, sometimes Anya would train Jake and sometimes she would train her second again. They were like a family. That´s how they both became extremely dangerous fighters, when they spent time alone with each other, they would either train more and change their attacks or the teacher each other things the other didn´t know. That´s how Lexa could talk at the end eight languages because Jake teached her every single one until she was fluent expect the language her created with his sister. Gustus was like a dad to him after Jake told literally everything about his life on the Ark.

 

When Lexa ascended to Heda she made him her most trusted advisor and general, while Gustus became her personal guard and Anya one of the most highest ranking generals as well after Jake. Jake helped her to build the coalition. He also challenged, one day when was around 16, the Ice Queen after Lexa had already built the coalition. The Ice Nation was because of their Queen the only clan that had problems with every decision Heda made. So he challenged her when she was in Polis to a fight till death. she accepted not wanting to appear weak but she sent her son in the pit to fight for her. Jake was a much better fighter than Roan and had him fast pinned to the ground with a spear. He looked him in the eyes when his mother shouted at him to stand up otherwise he wouldn´t die as a prince. So Jake decided since he challenged the Queen she should be the one dying and not Roan, he looked up again and threw the spear through the Queens heart before offering Roan help to get up. Lexa subtle smiled at him before Hedas mask was back and announced that the Queen was dead and that Roan now was a king. He thanked the Commander and Jake for freeing his clan from that monster.

 

After that everything worked good the only problem was the mountain their biggest enemy. But they would get to that soon. When Jake was something around 17 he was highly respect in the grounder society, everyone loved or respected him and Heda. The only thing that reminded him of his sister was the necklace she gave him. He never took it of, Lexa once asked what it meant to him so he told her everything about his sister even that they had a secret language he didn´t want anyone else to know. It´s a peaceful day in Polis when a messenger came from TonDC telling them that people fell from the sky much like Jake did 8 years ago.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I´m blown away by the great responses for the first chapter.  
> I thank all of you for the Kudos and Comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Now all mistakes are mine ;)  
> I don´t own the 100,  
> But I own Jake Jr.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!
> 
> Trigedasleng is written in italics

**Griffin Twins, Chapter One:**

 

**Jakes POV:**

 

I was shocked when the messenger came from TonDC, after all could my sister be on the ground, there is a possibility that I´ll see her again after almost a decade, would I even recognize her? But no I can´t be thinking like that, I´m loyal. Lexa is my Heda and I´m Trikru and right now Skaikru isn´t part of the coalition.

 

Lexa, Gustus and Anya all looked at me, judging my reaction. _“What are you thinking?”_  Lexa asked me _“I think scouts should watch them, we should ride to TonDC but shouldn´t approach them yet. We should wait and see how they are acting and see who the leader is. The first meeting, if there will be a meeting, should be with Anya and I but I would only be in the background. Anya should be the one who talks to them, if something goes wrong I´ll return immediately to TonDC to report back”_ I suggested and all three nodded.

 

 _“I agree but Jake you won´t talk to them at all is that clear?”_ Lexa ordered _“Sha Heda”_ I said while bowing my head.

 

Lexa told us to get our things so we could head out. I walked to my room (which was on the same level as Lexa’s) and changed into my armor Lexa gave me when she made me her most trusted advisor. The quality was as good as the one of Lexa. I put all my weapons in to the right places and walked out of the room, meeting Lexa in the hallway in her commander outfit. We headed towards the elevator and got in and met Anya at the bottom floor. We walked out of the tower with Heda at the front Gustus by her side and Anya and I behind her.

 

When we walked a couple of steps the guards gave us the reigns and we got on our horses. Guards place themselves around us with their horses and we began our journey towards TonDC. It only took us half a day until we reached the gates, Indra stood there to greet us. We all got from our horses and handed the reigns off.

 

 _“Welcome Heda! Generals, Gustus. It´s good to see you again”_ Indra started bowing her head for heda before clasping her forearm and after that mine, Anyas and Gustus.

 

 _“What can you tell us so far?”_ Lexa asked while we began walking towards the building were we would discuss together what our plan exactly is. _“My scouts counted 100 goufas so far Heda, most of them are acting like stupid yongons but a small group seems to be more reasonable, two of them are probably the leaders”_ Indra explained making Anya chuckle. _“Could they be a threat?”_ Anya asked and Indra shook her head.

 

We were seated now around the table a discussed that we would let scouts watch them for a few days and see from there what will be happening.

 

When we finished we all got up and left for our huts. It was a tradition between me and Lexa that we would share our hut while we weren´t in Polis. We would both just seek the comfort in each other’s arms in a siblings way. We would make jokes or tell the other about things that a currently on our mind.

 

We gathered dinner on our way back and began to eat when we both sat at the table. After sometime maids came in and took our empty plates, we both got out of our armor and got in sleep clothing. I laid down first and held the blanket up so she could slip in as well, we both laid on our sides so we could see each other’s faces.

 

“How do you feel about skaikru? And I want Jake´s answer not the one of my advisor” she broke the silence first. “I´m not sure, there is a possibility that my sister is with them” I started and Lexa looked at me waiting for me to continue “but would I even know who she is, I mean we didn´t see each other for almost a decade. And even more important right now is that I can´t think about meeting her because whatever happens if good or bad between our people _I´m loyal to you!”_ I finished with a small smile.

 

“I never doubt you loyalty. But I have one important question, do you want her to even know who you are and that you´re alive?” Lexa asked me with understanding in her eyes. “Honestly I´m not sure” I stated and Lexa nodded knowing that the conversation would end at this point _“reshop, sis”_  (Goodnight sister) I said before drifting in to a peaceful sleep not hearing her answer.

 

 

**Clarke´s POV:**

 

 

 **“WE`RE BACK BITCHES!”** I could hear Octavia shout. Our group walked slowly while everyone else run out of the drop ship, jumping out of excitement of being on the ground. My friends hugged me again and stood in a circle around me, Bellamy on my right side and Murphy on the left.

 

We all looked at each other and smiled, because we were finally free of the Ark, in Jaha´s video message he said some shit about mount weather but we choose to ignore it. We decided that Bellamy and I should lead like we did on the Ark, so we gathered the attention of the other kids.

 

I turned towards them “The Ark thought we were expandable, that it wouldn´t matter if we are dead or alive, but they are wrong. Each of us no matter what the crime was is important, so we need to work together as a group and split work. Some of us need to search for food others for water, some need to build walls around the drop ship to keep us safe. We don´t know what survived over the years on earth so we must be careful. Everyone will do something, I think it´s around midday so we need to work fast before the sun falls.”

 

When I finished someone asked why they should listen to me because I was just the daughter of a council member. I was about to answer when Bellamy spoke up “because she is right we need to work as group and we need to get these things done. You are right her mother is on the council but still she is here with us, so she’s one of us and you´ll treat her and Wells with respect. **THEY ARE NOT THEIR PARENTS.**  Did I make myself clear” he said in a commanding voice.

 

We could see them nod as they were slowly building two smaller groups and one bigger group. The bigger group start to search for wood to build the wall, while one of the smaller groups headed out to search for food and the other one to search for water.

I saw that everyone expect my close friend group had something to work I got the idea that we could split. That a few of us stay at the drop ship to make sure it´s safe and the others to scout our surroundings. Bellamy, Raven, Wells and Monty stayed at the drop ship, Monty and Raven to help the group to build an effective wall and Bellamy to make sure nobody tried some shit.

 

Octavia, Murphy, Finn and I got on our way to scout the woods around us. After sometime Octavia run towards a cliff and took off all her clothes expect her undergarments, she turned to us with a big smile before she jumped over the cliff.

I and the others were shocked at first but when she first jumped I panicked because I promised Bell to keep her safe.

 

I hurried to the edge and saw her floating in a river and smiled. She grinned up at us and laid on her back relaxing in the water, it was a nice change to see her so relaxed. On the Ark she never really was, how could she guards could have found her any time.

 

But now, now she was free, we were free. No guards, no chancellor, no council, just us a few kids trying to make it on the ground. I somehow had a feeling that earth is survivable, I mean I never believed that he died, I knew he was alive but couldn´t do something about it. Now I have the biggest chance to find him, we just need to survive that long and for that time I´ll lead the 100 with Bellamy together.

 

I was pulled of my thoughts when Finn and Murphy were shouting at O to get out of the water. I noticed something moving fast towards Octavia and run down to the side, when I nodded Murphy and Finn shove a rock in the water to distract whatever was approaching O. Octavia swam towards me while I got a bit into the water to pull her fast to me, I pulled her until we both fell to the ground with her on top of me.

 

She smirked at me “if you wanted me on top of you, you could just have asked princess” she said smirking even more “sorry but you are not my type” I answered back and she looked at me offended “what gorgeous is not your type” “no straight ones isn´t my type” I sassed back and she grinned “true you are not my type either” she said before standing up. Finn and Murphy walked flushed towards us handing Octavia her clothes while looking up. “Ohh look at our guys so easy flustered” I teased them making Octavia laugh “fuck off princess” Murphy answered annoyed and I just grinned at him.

 

Now a clothed Octavia hugged us all in thanks for saving her, we decided that it would be better to tell Bellamy otherwise he would kill us if he would get to know about it later. But I´ll make sure that he doesn´t become to protective of O because she was districted her whole life and she doesn´t need that on the ground as well.

 

We decided that it was time to head back, we were here for quite sometime now so it was for them best. We walked slowly another way back, Finn at the front suddenly stopped moving to his knees to hide a bit. He showed us to be silent and to look ahead.

What I saw in that moment was extraordinary, 15 meters in front of us stood a deer peacefully eating grass. If someone saw me in that moment they would say that my eyes lit up.

 

We all looked in aw at it but when it turned his head we all flinched back. This deer had two heads, the first question I had in my mind was how is that possible. Stupid question Clarke, radiation must have caused it. I heard some branches snap and the deer was running away. I turned around searching with my eyes for something that could have caused the noises but found nothing.

 

I shook my head and turned to the others “I think we should we really head back now”. They nodded and we continued our way to the drop ship, what we saw then surprised us, the wall was almost fully build, they were currently working on a gate and guard posts. To say I was impressed was and understatement “you can close your mouth again Griffin” I could hear Ravens teasing voice and did as told.

 

I turned to look at her “how did you manage to get this done so fast?” I ask definitely impressed, “you know when the best mechanic and Monty work together with a bunch of willingly working kids than we can do anything” she started not forgetting to praise herself “I and Monty also managed to build a tank for our water and something were we could work on our food” she continued grinning like a child.

 

“I have to say good work Raven and Monty” I told them proud of my friends. We began to walk inside to meet Bellamy and Wells and to tell them about what we found out. He was really worried for O for a second but he knew that he could do nothing against it now.

 

When I looked around the group for hunting actually returned with some rabbits and squirrels, not many but at least a few. O and I took them and began to get the meat ready to be cooked, we skinned them and removed their organs. While we did that Wells and Finn were building a fireplace where we could cook the meat.

 

The sun began to fall so we began to cook, shortly after we started to cook the last group back came back and everyone gathered around the fire. We shared the meat and berries fairly with everyone and began to eat. I knew they would need to hunt in the morning again but that was a problem for the next day.

 

Suddenly it began to rain when we finished eating, a few of the 100 run directly into the drop ship while others just enjoyed the feeling. Raven and I placed the water tank outside so we could safe the water. The tank was soon completely filled so we placed it somewhere safe. After sometime we told everyone to get inside so we could choose guards, when everyone was inside someone named Dax and Miller volunteered to be the night guards so nobody objected.

 

While these two got outside towards the wall the rest of the 100 laid down to sleep. Just then I noticed how exhausted I was, but that didn´t stop me from noticing that Raven and Finn were on different floors.

 

I walked over to Ravens sleeping place and sat down besides her “hey what´s up?” I carefully asked, I could see her thinking about how she should answer that. “Finn and I broke up” she said when I thought she wouldn´t answer. “Why? If I may ask” “I´m not sure, I think we just didn´t work together anymore, ya know I think we are better off as friends” she explained and I just hugged her.

 

“What was that for?” She asked me and I smile “thought you could use a hug” I replied with a grin. “Thanks Clarke” she smiled thankfully at me “wanna cuddle with me?” She asked after a minute. “Sure why not” I said while laying down pulling her with me. She snuggled into my side with her head on my boobs, “you have great boobs Griffin, really comfy” she said and I just rolled my eyes while blushing. That´s how we fell in to a deep slumber.

 

 

**After a few days (still Clarke’s POV):**

 

 

The camp was running smoothly, on the second day on earth Raven and Monty finished the wall plus the gate and platforms for the guards. Raven also created her own work space at the top level of the drop ship.

 

We managed to build so home tents and blankets so not all of the 100 had to sleep inside the drop ship. We also managed to produce a few knifes and a bow with something where we could place the arrows. Today it was my, Octavias and Wells turn to go hunting so we left after breakfast.

 

I took the bow and the knife while the other two just grabbed two knifes. We walked through the woods for an hour when I heard something snap, I took the bow and I readied the arrow I looked up towards the place from where I heard the snap and fired the arrow.

 

What happened next was something I couldn´t anticipate, a huge guy fell from the tree with an arrow through his shoulder. I was in shock an gaped at him, I´m pretty sure the others weren´t doing any better. I was pulled out of my daze when he groaned in pain, I shouted order at Wells and Octavia to build a small fire as soon as possible. I run over to the grounder and looked him in the eyes. He had dark brown eyes and held a blank expression, he snapped and removed the end of the arrow trying to get up, but I pushed him down again.

 

“You will lay there and wait until I threatened your wound after all it was my fault” I ordered him and he didn´t move as if he could understand me. “Do you speak english?” I asked him but got nothing as answer I looked to see if the other two are back but didn´t see them. “I know you can understand me and I´ve only one question, do you know someone called Jake?” I asked with a sad voiced but saw that his expression didn´t change “Please I need to know” I pleaded now with tears in my eyes but he didn´t say or did anything. I nodded to myself and sat back until the other two were back with wood to make a fire, just before the returned I cleared my face from tears.

 

I took care of his wounds and closed them with a hot knife because I didn´t have something for stitches. His breathing got harder but was otherwise not affected. When I finished we helped him up, Wells and O took a step back and killed the fire. While they were occupied he leaned closer “I´ll talk to someone I know in a high ranking position and can maybe arrange a meeting for you” he said and I was shocked “why would you do that for me?” I asked confused “you healed me, you could have left or tortured me for informations but you decided to just help, I kind of owe you” he replied and I still looked confused “just take up on the offer and be happy, meet me tomorrow at the river you saw first and I mean only you” he continued before disappearing into the woods.

 

I looked stunned after him asking myself how he knew of the river. I walked back to Wells and Octavia and we walked back towards the camp, we knew we still had enough food and we just needed to tell Bellamy and the others about what just happened.

 

We reached the camp so our guards opened the gate so we could walk inside. I searched Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Murphy and Finn with my eyes when I found them I nodded towards the drop ship and they followed us. We climbed to the third floor and closed the hatch I told them to sit down.

 

Everyone was seated so I started to talk “I´ll just say it. I just shoot a grounder with an arrow and patched him up after”. I looked around to see the others reactions, the all had the same expression ‘shock’ was written all over their faces. “Did you just say that you shot a living human being with an arrow?” Bellamy asked and I nodded ‘yes’.

 

They all were silent for a moment until Finn spoke up “did anything else happened?”, I could see Octavia and Wells shake their head but I couldn´t lie. “Yes he told me he would try to talk someone to set up a meeting for me, with someone high ranking” I added and they all gaped at me even Wells and Octavia “he spoke our language?” Monty asked and I nodded.

 

“Okay that´s a lot to take in, there is one thing I don´t get yet, how will you know if he succeeds or not?” Bellamy asked again. I sighed knowing he would be against it “he told me to meet him alone at the river I first saw” I told them. “No you can´t see him alone without back up” Bellamy argued “yes Bellamy I need to, I think we´re intruders in someones territory and we need to make a truce or alliance fast that might be our only chance” I argue back and I knew I won when he pouted. “I still don´t like it” he said continue pouting “come on you big baby let´s tell the 100 about the grounders, but only that they exist and nothing more” I teased him.

 

**The next day (still Clarke´s POV):**

 

 

I hugged everyone and was walking now towards the river. Despite Bellamys fears I didn´t think he would do something to me, after all had he probably watched us for days and didn´t do anything. I reached the cliff and looked around for him, after a few minutes he landed on the ground and walked towards me.

 

I couldn´t see if he had good or bad news through his blanc expression. “Hey” I greeted him just noticing that I didn´t knew his name, he just nodded once in greeting.

 

“You and three other people are allowed to meet a high ranking general, you can´t mess it up this is your only chance, it´ll be hard to convince the general thought” he told me and I sighed in relieve. “Thank you, I won´t mess it up I get that we are the invaders here. When is the meeting?” I thanked and asked him “it´ll be at a bridge you and I are going to get your three advisors now and I´ll lead you there” he stated and I nodded suddenly feeling nervous.

 

We began walking back towards the camp, when our guards saw me with someone the didn´t knew they alarmed Bellamy and the others. They opened the gate and we stopped, Bellamy looked confused at me so I started talking “We were granted a meeting with a high ranking general, I get to choose three advisors. Blakes, Raven I choose you, Murphy and Wells I need you two be here and make sure nothing bad happens to the camp or our people!” Everyone nodded and we said our goodbyes again.

 

Now the grounder and my three ‘advisors’ began walking into a different direction. I just remembered that I still didn´t know his name “what is actually your name?” I asked curiously. He looked back at me before replying “Lincoln” “it´s nice to meet you Lincoln, I´m Clarke, these two are Bellamy and Octavia Blake they are siblings and that is Raven” I introduced everyone but he seemed confused. “I thought only one child was allowed” he said before thinking, his eyes widened when he noticed his mistake “how would you know that only one child was allowed?” Bellamy asked wary. “I don´t know what you are talking about” he said and before anyone of us could say something the bridge came into our view.

 

We walked a bit on the bridge until Lincoln stopped, we waited a few seconds until we could see four horses coming from the other side. Two of the horseman looked like guards and than there was a woman and a man looking scary as hell. I couldn´t decided which of them both should be the general. Bellamy was about to step forward but Lincoln stopped him and nodded to me, so I took a deep breath and walked towards the middle.

 

Now the woman dismounted her horse and walked towards the middle as well, while she walked I looked at the face of the man, I didn´t know why but it felt familiar. I looked back towards the general approaching me, she had high cheek bones and looked a bit Asian for me, she also had black war paint around the eyes. She stopped before me before looking to Lincoln who nodded.

 

“Your name is Clarke **Griffin**?” She asked me with a bored expression, how did she know my last name? “yes” “good I´m Anya”

 

 

**After Clarke met Lincoln, Jakes POV:**

 

 

It has been a couple of days and scouts only reported that they had successfully build their camp and a few weapons to hunt. Lexa and I were currently training with each other while we waited. Our training was interrupted when Lincoln hurried into the city. We stopped fighting and put our weapons away before we approached him.

 

 _“Heda sorry for interrupting but I´ve some informations”_ Lincoln said to Lexa and she nodded. We walked into the hut where her throne was, she sat down in it and I place myself next to her on the left side and Anya on the right side while Gustus was at the entrance.

 

 _“What happened Lincoln?”_  She asked him, _“I was watching the skaikru goufas like you told me and suddenly I was hit by an arrow, they were currently hunting and probably thought I was a squirrel or something like that. Anyway I fell to the ground, they looked shocked at me. Before the blonde called Clarke approached me, I removed the end of the arrow before she started shouting orders at the other two. When I tried to get up she pushed me down again and told me to stay still until she treated my wounds. While the other to were occupied she asked me if I knew someone with the name Jake, I didn’t reply tho. She treated my wounds and helped me up I offered her like we planned to try and organize a meeting with Anya. After that I returned immediately to inform you Heda”_ Lincoln explained.

 

Lexa looked like she was deep in thought for a moment _“well done Lincoln, let Nyko take a look at your wounds after this”_ she began and he nodded thankfully _“since you will meet her tomorrow again we will also have the meeting tomorrow. You will inform her that she is allowed to bring three advisors with her and bring her to the bridge. Anya you will be the one talking to her and Jake you will be watching in the background studying them and how it goes and if you notice anything that could be is dangerous for us or could cause a problem you will ride right back here like we had planned it, do you understand”_ she told everyone of us our task in this.

 

 _“Sha Heda, it might be good to know for everyone that my sister was named Clarke and that she was blonde”_  I said just so Heda knew what was going on and so that she knew everything. She nodded at me with a gentle expression and dismissed everyone expect me. We talked for awhile if I would be okay and that stuff before we went to get dinner.

 

**The next day (still Jakes POV):**

 

Just like we planned were Anya and I currently waiting in the Forrest by the bridge. We saw Lincoln walking on the bridge with four goufas, he stopped them after a bit. Now we slowly rode on the bridge, on each side a guard and Anya and I in the middle. I could see that the Skai boy was about to step forward but Lincoln stopped him right away before nodding towards the blonde.

 

She began walking towards the middle so Anya dismounted her horse and walked towards the middle as well. I could feel the eyes of the blonde on me and knew immediately that she was the one, that she is my twin.

 

When they met in the middle I could hear Anya asking if she was the one the call ‘Clarke Griffin’, despite her confused expression she answered with yes. So Anya gave me the sign in confirmation that she was my sister and introduced herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me what you think if its good or bad but please without insulting ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I thank all of you for the great support! For all the Kudos and Comments you left, it´s just amazing and motivates me to write more.
> 
> I know it took a few days but I had stuff to do :)
> 
> I don´t own the 100.  
> All mistakes and Jake are mine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

**The Griffin Twins.**

 

**Chapter two:**

 

**Clarke’s POV:**

I was so damn confused, Lincoln somehow knew of the one child rule and now that General called me by my whole name. Is there really a chance that Jake is still alive? Could he have told them about these things? Or did Lincoln just caught these informations while watching us and told them?

 

I really didn´t know what to think but right now wasn´t the time, Anya looked me up and down waiting for me to talk. I took a deep breath before speaking “I know you don´t have any reason to talk to me but please hear me out” I started and Anya nodded for me to continue “I know we are invaders in your territory and that we didn´t know anyone was down here is probably not a good excuse but we hope we can live peaceful together” I ended, but didn´t know what the other girl was thinking.

 

“I have one question before we continue” she said emotionless “If I would let you talk to Heda would you try to make a truce for your people on the ground or for the people in the Skai as well?” She asked and I gaped at her not really knowing what to answer.

 

“Can I have a minute to talk to my advisors?” I asked knowing that this shouldn´t be only my decision. She nodded and I walked back to Raven and the Blakes, I could hear a horse moving but didn´t look back. “Guys I need your help she asked me a question and I´m not sure how to answer it.” I said and saw them looking me urging me to continued “this decision will probably decides our future, so the question was that if I would be allowed to talk to Heda to talk about a truce would it be between just our people on the ground or the others on the Ark as well?” I finished and could see them thinking.

 

“Honestly we don´t know if or when the Ark comes down and they threw us away like garbage, do we really wanna risk a possible truce because of them?” Bellamy said making it clear what his decision would be.

 

“I think Bellamy is right, we should make the truce for only our people on the ground, sure some kids miss their parents and everything but if/when the Ark comes down they can work for their own truce. I´m pretty sure they wouldn´t really pardoned us and would try to belittle us again. But if we have that truce we have the grounders on our side” Octavia added and agreed with Bellamy.

 

Raven didn´t say anything yet so I look towards her waiting for her answer “they´re right we can´t mess this chance up” she said thoughtfully and I nodded at them and walked back towards the middle of the bridge.

 

I stopped when I stood before Anya again “We would try to make a truce for only the people on the ground, the others can work for their own truce” I said with confidence.

“Are you sure?” She asked once again and I nodded “Very well, I´ll take you to a meeting with Heda”. She said and I looked surprised at her, noticing that the guy that looked familiar rode away.“When?” I ask and all she said was now before she nodded towards Lincoln and walked back to her horse.

 

**Jake´s POV:**

 

I could see the confusion on Clarke´s face when she realized that Anya knew her full name. Everything went as planned, the skai leader walked back to her advisors. I rode towards Anya _“I asked her the one question, if you hear me say ‘very well’ then she has decided for just the people on the ground and you will ride ahead to inform Heda before I bring them there. If I don´t say ‘very well’ then she has chosen the Ark people as well and you will ride back to inform Heda while I tell them that there won´t be a truce. Understood?”_ She told me and I answered with Sha before getting back to my place between the guards.

 

I could see that they made a decision and Clarke walked back towards Anya. As soon as I heard ‘very well’ I turned my horse and rode as fast as I could back to TonDC. When I reached the gate I dismounted my horse and handed the reigns to the guard.

I walked to the meeting hut knowing that Lexa would wait there for me, I walked through the door and stopped before her throne bowing my head.

 

I lifted my head again and told her their decision. We had planned before that this one question would be the only thing Anya and I needed to know before allowing them to talk to Heda. She nodded at me so I knew she heard me and wanted to wait for them with me so I took my place next to her on the right side.

 

 

**Clarke’s POV:**

 

Lincoln walked with the others towards me before we followed Anya and the guards. “Lincoln what would have happened if we had decided differently?” I asked curiously, he looked shortly at me before looking ahead again “I can´t tell you what would have happened” he said clearly so I knew not to ask further.

 

While we continued to follow Anya I got lost in my thoughts, would have been there no chance for us to get a truce if we would have chosen differently? How did Lincoln knew about the one child rule and how did Anya knew my last name, I really couldn´t stop thinking about it.

 

Bellamy walked up to me and looking back to see if the others were far enough away. He turned back to me “Do you think Jake is still alive?” he asked and I shrugged with my shoulders “honestly I´m not sure, I think it was strange that Lincoln asked about the one child rule and that the general knew that my last name was Griffin” I told him and he nodded at me “that is strange, I really hope for you that Jake told them about it and not that the scouts told them these things” he stated honestly and I smiled thankfully at him.

 

We walked for longer and I could see guards standing next to an entrance. Anya dismounted her horse and walked up to the guards and turned around, when we stopped before her she began to talk “you need to leave all your weapons here” she said and the guards walked towards us with baskets.

 

I put all my self made knives in the basket and turned to the others telling them to do the same. Now that all weapons were in the basket the general nodded at us and turned around and began walking again.

 

The first thing I saw where huts and many of them, I also saw many grounders, children, adults and older people. The kids were playing with each other while the adults were on the market place working or buying things.

 

Sadly I didn´t manage to take it more in because Anya didn’t stop until she reached one of the biggest huts. She told us to wait and I could feel my nervousness rising. It didn´t take long before a guard from inside told us that we were allowed to get in now.

 

I was scared by the guard but tried hide it with a stoic facade. I walked in followed by Raven, Bellamy and then Octavia. The room was really big in one corner was a table with chairs around it, but what leap to my eye was the throne where Heda sat. She was probably close to my age but her war paint and expression made her look older and scarier. Her eyes were magnificent, the color was a mix between green, blue and grey.

 

I noticed that I was staring at her and blushed turning my gaze to her left side where Anya stood with her blank expression. On the right side was the man I saw before with Anya at the bridge probably analyzing us and next to him a women with darker skin. One of them alone looked scary enough but all of them together was even scarier.

 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the commander began to talk (Lincoln told me sometime what Heda meant) “you´re the one who landed in my territory and hit my scout with an arrow” “you´re the one who send him there to watch us” I replied, I knew it was a bold move. She stopped playing with the knife in her hands and held it still in her lap.

 

She analyzed me now before she continued “What can I do for you Klark of the Skai People?” she directly ask me. “First of I want to apologize for invading your territory, we weren´t aware it was yours” I began, she nodded at me so I continued “I also came to talk to you and maybe get a truce out of it”. “We should just kill them” the dark skinned women suggested and took her sword a bit out, when the commander lifted her hand she stopped and let the sword slide back.

 

“I´m sure you were already ask but I want to hear it with my own ears, would the truce be just for the people now on the ground or for the people up in the Ark as well?” She asked me the same question Anya had and I looked her directly in the eyes.

 

“Only for my people on the ground, the people on the Ark aren´t my people anymore since they floated my dad and imprisoned all my friends for nothing” I told her honestly, I´m pretty sure I could see the guy react when I mentioned my dad.

 

Now when I looked at him more closely I could see his brown hair and his blue eyes just like my dads, but I wasn´t sure and I definitely couldn´t ask him now. I looked back to the commander when she began to speak “very well you made the right choice” I could hear the others sight in relieve but focused back on what the commander was saying “I know because of that you don´t have much to offer besides your technology” she said and I wanted to interfere but her holding her hand up stopped me somehow.

 

“As I said you don´t have much to offer, but you still could be beneficial for us. I only will offer you this once so listen closely. My people will teach you how to hunt and survive the ground, you´ll continue living at the drop ship but you will get help building huts and other things you need. In exchange for our help you and your people will help us to take down our greatest enemy” she explained and I think my jaw dropped, I looked back to the others who nodded at me.

 

I turned back to the commander “We accept Heda, your offer is more then generous” I politely answered.

 

The commander nodded “let´s introduce everyone first before we take a seat and talk more about the Ark and your people” she said before nodding to me again to begin.

 

“I´m Clarke Griffin, the girl in the red leather jacket is Raven Reyes our best mechanic, next to her is Bellamy Blake my Co-leader and next to him is his sister Octavia Blake” I introduced us before looking back to the commander.

 

“I´m Lexa kom Trikru, Commander of twelve clans, on my right side is Anya kom Trikru my general, on my left side stands Indra kom Trikru chief of TonDC and finally Jake kom Trikru my most trusted advisor and general” the commander introduced everyone on her side.

 

When she introduce Jake my eyes widened and my heart stopped for a moment, I could hear Bellamy gasp but didn´t look at him. I knew he felt familiar and I had my suspicion when I took a closer look at him, but to know it´s really him was more than relieving. I looked at my brother who now was looking at me as well with an unreadable expression. Tears gathered in my eyes and I couldn’t stop myself from walking fast towards him and pressing myself in his body. I could hear Indra pulling on her sword but nothing happened so I guess the commander stopped her.

 

At first he didn´t react to the hug but after what felt like hours he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I think my body was trembling, but I was just so happy to know that he is still alive. I let my tears fall freely and buried my head in his chest, I could feel how he let his head lean on mine.

 

**Jake´s POV from the moment Skaikru walks into the hut:**

 

Clarke and her friends walked in looking lightly scared. I noticed that Lexa and Clarke were both staring at each other. My twin sister blushed and began to look at us.

 

For the most part I didn´t listen to what they were saying because I knew what Lexa’s plan and offer would be. If they had chosen the Arkers as well there wouldn´t be a truce. What did catch my attention was when Clarke told Lexa that her farther was floated so mine as well. I felt lightly sad, I remembered my dad, I always had liked him more than ‘who I don´t wanna name’, I also felt pain that she had to go through it probably alone but I couldn´t focus on that because I´m with Heda and until the deal is not made I can´t and won´t do anything.

 

Clarke accepted the deal and introduced everyone of her advisors. I would have to lie if I would say that I hadn’t looked longer at Raven than the other two. She was honestly one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Her smile was just as magnificent as her brown eyes. I scolded myself and just noticed that Lexa was about to introduce me.

 

I knew who Clarke was so it wasn´t a surprise for me but Clarke didn´t knew, so her widened eyes and dropped jaw weren´t unexpected. Bellamy or what his name was gasp with widened eyes and that slightly surprised me. I looked back to Clarke and before I knew it she slammed into my body. I looked to Lexa silently asking for permission before I returned the hug, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I could feel her tears when she buried her head in my chest. I softly laid my head on hers and closed my eyes for a moment, it was really good to have her in my arms again. It felt familiar and really nice, after all she was still my little twin sister.

 

I eventually pulled out of the hug and grabbed the necklace she gave me almost a decade ago. I held my hand out to her presenting the necklace, I wanted to give it back. When she saw what I had in my hand she gasp and I could see more tears “you kept it all these years?” she asked me and I nodded “Sha, it kept me safe, so I wanted to return it if I ever got the chance” I explained and she looked at me in ‘aww’. “Thank you but I think you should still keep it” she responded and I accepted her gift and put it back around my neck.

 

“I´m happy for you Jake!” Anya and Lexa both said Gustus smiled at me from the other side of the hut. “Can someone explain what just happened?” The hot mechanic asked,

“Let´s sit down first so we can talk, also we will send someone to tell your people that you probably won´t be back until tomorrow because it´s already afternoon” the commander said and we walked towards the table.

 

On one side Lexa, Anya, Indra, Lincoln and I were seated and on the other side Skaikru. Lexa and I were on the middle seats while Clarke and that boy sat before us. When everyone settled down Raven asked again “what did just happened back there?” I looked to Lexa she inclined her head.

 

“I´m originally from the Ark and Clarke is my twin sister” I gave a short explanation causing the Skai Girls to look shocked “wait what?” Octavia if I remember correctly asked and I looked to Clarke.

 

“Jake is my slightly older twin brother who I knew for 9 years of my life until Abby decided to get ride of him by sending him alone to the ground. That´s why my dad got a divorce and I never wanted to be around her. Today was the first time in eight years that I saw him” Clarke gave a longer explanation and it seemed to settle in.

 

“So you have a brother as well?” Octavia asked again just to make sure she got it right, we both nodded and she smiled at us.

 

“It´s nice to see that you’re still alive” Bellamy told me and I nodded at him in thanks.

 

I looked at Lexa and had a silent conversation with her that she should please continue because I didn´t like all the attention. In the next hour or two they told us everything new about the Ark what wasn´t much and told us they were on the ground because they were apparently expendable. I caught myself looking at Raven sometimes, I mean she is really attractive. She caught me looking at her twice and smiled at me, one time she even let her gaze wander over my body and smirked.

 

But I wasn´t the only one, I noticed Octavia and Lincoln exchanging kind of almost heart eyes. I also notice that Lexa was more intrigued with Clarke, if they ever would become a couple it would be awkward as hell for me because I saw them both as sisters. But before I can let myself think about that, the mountain needs to be destroyed. It´s the more important matter, they have taken our people for to long.

 

After sometime guards came with plates and placed one in front of everyone. We began to eat and moans could be heard from the other side of the table, they looked apologetic towards us and explained that the food was just much better than on the Ark.

When Raven let out a longer moan I stared at her slightly flushed, she looked up “what?” she asked but I just looked back to my plate and continued eating.

 

When everyone finished eating the guards took the plates away and we got up, Lexa told me I should show them there huts to sleep in before I returned to our own.

 

We reached the first hut and Octavia and Bellamy got in after saying goodnight, I walked Raven and Clarke towards the second. Clarke hugged me tightly before disappearing in the hut, to my surprise Raven hugged me and kissed my cheek “goodnight hottie” she said before disappearing in the hut. It took me a moment to compose myself again definitely flustered because of the kiss.

 

After a minute I turned around I walked towards Lexa’s and my hut, she already was in her sleep clothing when I walked in. She saw me and asked what happened that I looked flushed. I told her what happened and she just laughs at me before telling me to come to bed because she is tired. I did as I was told and changed into my sleep clothes before slipping under the covers. We both fell asleep snuggled up dreaming about a specific skai person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? What did you think about the reunion?


	4. Not a chapter

Hey guys I never wanted to do that but I don’t want you to think that this fiction is abounded.

I was because of a few reasons in a really bad place the last few months, but I´m getting better now for two months.  
I had no inspiration left and wasn’t happy with what I had written so far, so I didn´t write at all.  
Now I bought the first three seasons of the 100 and know why I began to write again and I´m getting more inspiration with each episode.  
I don´t know when I´ll post a chapter just know that I´m working on it and that I´ll finish this story.

Hope you guys aren’t to mad at me for leaving for so long.  
I also hope you guys are well and that life is good for you!.

Have great day :)


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I have to thank all of you for the great support and for understanding why it took so long! I’m grateful to have readers like you :)
> 
> After much thinking I have decided to ignore what I have written before and started to write a complete new chapter three. The chapter is shorter as the ones before but I need it to be like that, I hope the chapters will get longer again.
> 
> For better understanding what is written in italics is trigedasleng, when is black and in italics written its one of the seven languages Lexa, Jake and Clarke talk and last but not least when its black in italics and underlined it´s Jake´s and Clarke´s secret language.
> 
> Thanks again for waiting so long.
> 
> Love you guys.

**The Griffin Twins:**

 

**Chapter three:**

 

**Jake´s POV:**

I and Lexa woke up earlier as usual and decided that it would be the best if we would train for a bit before breakfast. We both dressed in our training clothes and walked towards the training grounds. We ran a few rounds to warm up before we began to spar against each other. It was an equal match, after sometime Anya and Gus appeard as well and we began to spar against each other without teams, so it would be more difficult. While we fought I didn´t notice the village coming to life and how the skai goufas stood at the fence to watch us train.

 

“That’s enough for now, we need to eat and start to discuss the mountain” Lexa broke up our training. _**“You sure it´s not you being exhausted from fighting?”**_ I asked Lexa teasingly in spanish and she just flipped me off. I chuckled slightly and that’s when I noticed the skai goufas standing at the entrance with shocked expressions.

 

“Can you teach us how to fight?” Bellamy ask as he was the first that got out of the state of shock. “If prove yourself well when we fight the mountain I´ll allow you become seconds, but you must find someone who is willing to be your first” Lexa explained and Bellamy nodded “as for now we are going to eat and after we start to discuss the mountain” Lexa added while starting to walk towards the hut we met them yesterday.

 

The seat arrangements where like the day before, shortly after we were seated the food was set down before us. We began to eat in silence _“almost beat you today Jake”_ Anya said teasingly _“yeah sure Anya in your dreams, you know you guys have trained me to well”_ I responded with a grin. _“We are proud of you Jake, you have come so far, I´m proud to call you my son”_ Gustus then interrupted making me feel loved _“Mochof I´m glad you found me, thanks for believing me when you had no reason to”_ I said feeling myself getting emotional but I kept my expression neutral not wanting the skai goufas to see me in a weak moment.

 

“Okay could we maybe talk english? So we won´t feel left out?” Raven asked carefully looking at Lexa. She nodded and continued to eat without a verbal respond.

“Right so how has it been living on the ground handsome?” She spoke up again this time looking directly looking at me. “Raven” Clarke hissed at her “what Clarke your brother is rather handsome, not my fault your genes are god like” Raven answered with a shrug.

 

Clarke just glared at Raven before turning to me “sorry for her, but I would like to know as well how has it been living on the ground?” I just shrugged “it was good” was all I said before I heard Bellamy huff. “Wow you haven´t seen your sister in almost a decade and when she asks how your life here was all you answer is ‘it was good’?” Bellamy asked looking slight irritated, like I have offended them.

 

“Sha” I answered simply “we have more important matters to attend, if Clarke still is interest we can catch up, but only after the mountain is dead and also I don´t know how that’s any of your business Bellamy kom skaikru” I answered not letting any emotions through my mask.

Bellamy was about to say something but Clarke stopped him “it´s ok Bellamy” she told him _**“I would love to talk to you about how our lives have been but I understand that your loyalties lie with the grounders and that you want to destroy the mountain first. Oh and by the way you can tell the commander what I said I can tell she will ask”**_ Clarke said directly towards meand I nodded to let her know I understood.

 

The skai goufas just looked at us with big eyes “what was that sexy language?” Raven asked but I ignored her and informed Lexa of Clarkes words of course I said them in Trigedasleng so the others would understand it as well, I mean after all they have become my family over the years.

“It´s a language Jake and I created when we were kids” I heard Clarke answer Raven.

 

Before anyone else could ask questions Lexa got in the Heda mode and addressed the mountain.

She nodded to me to explain what we know so far. “MountWeather is facility in a mountain that withstood the nuclear war, they get their energy from a dam, because they lived their whole life in the mountain their body never adapted too the radiation on the ground which means they can walk outside without suits that protects them. To protect themselves the have on the one side created acid fog, every time we get near the mountain the let acid fog outside to kill us. On the other side they capture our people, some of them will be turned in to reapers that attack our people and capture more for them, the rest that they capture will probably used to heal them or keep them alive. If I´m right they used us because of the radiation in our blood so they can life longer. They are capturing our people now for decades and we finally wanna stop that” I finished and looked at the expressions of each skai goufa.

 

All looked shocked but soon Raven, Clarke and Bellamy began to discuss what they heard.

“If they creat the reapers and let them go to capture more people there have to be tunnels to get to the mountain” Raven figured “yeah there is a whole tunnel system one of leads to the dam” Lincoln threw in and I could see Raven making up a plan.

 

“Where do they keep your people?” Bellamy ask “probably in cages” and Anya answered confused with where he was going “you think that if we could free the people from inside we would have an army not just outside but inside as well?” I suggested and Bellamy nodded.

 

“Jake did you saw an injection site on the reapers necks?” Clarke ask me “yeah I did I figured they are injecting them with a drug but when I tried to heal them they always died” I explained and Clarke looked disappointed.

 

I looked to Lexa and she looked like she was taking everything in “okay so from what I have heard so far if we have someone inside who can disable the acid fog and can free our people from their cages we would have an army inside, also did I hear that you Raven will be able to damage the dam so they wont get any energy from it anymore. And Jake you said you once heard the mountain man use a device to scare the reapers off right?” Lexa asked me “Sha” I answered.

 

“Raven could you creat a device that makes nosies like the one from the mountain man?” Lexa then asked Raven who nodded “right so we need to choose one inside man, while he works from the inside we will gather our army of the twelve clans and wait. The inside man will have to give us the signal and when it´s time we are going to march on the mountain to distract them from Ravens team which is going to destroy the dam and Indra´s team which is going to sneak in through the tunnels. If I understood it correctly we only would have to wait for Raven to destroy the dam and open the front door then right?” Lexa continued and Raven nodded again.

 

After some thinking I made a decision “I´ll be the inside man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s your opinion? Are you happy with how I continued?


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I have to thank all of you again for being understanding and patient with me :)
> 
> For better understanding what is written in italics is trigedasleng, when is black and in italics written its one of the seven languages Lexa, Jake and Clarke talk and last but not least when its black in italics and underlined it´s Jake´s and Clarke´s secret language.
> 
> Oh and if you wonder why he is called ‘badas’ its his title like Lexa has ‘heda’ as title.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Griffin Twins:**

 

**Chapter four:**

 

**Jake´s POV** :

 

After some thinking I made a decision “I´ll be the inside man”

 

I said making everyone look at me with widened eyes “What no Jake I can´t loose you again” Clarke said panicking _“You sure you wanna do that brother?”_ Lexa then asked me “Yes I´m the only one who can do it, I know the mountain better then anyone and understand more of their technology then anyone else in the room expect Raven but she is needed at the dam. I can free our people and talk to them“ I explained myself.

 

**Clarke´s POV:**

 

“No way Jake, I can´t let you do that. Please Commander you have to stop him” I pleaded looking wildly between Jake and the Commander.

_“Jake can´t you let anyone else do it, I love you my son but don´t have to do this”_ I could hear the guard talking to Jake but couldn´t understand what he said.

“Jake please overthink this” Raven also added.

 

“Everyone stop!” He bursted “I have to do this for my people, I know the commander understands that I have to do this. So please everyone stop trying to convince me differently, I won´t change my mind! _Gus I know you worried to lose me but you know I can do it and you also know that I´m to stubborn to die. Remember the one time you send me out hunting alone for the first time where I got attacked by the ice nation and I made it back even thought I was hurt severely. This isn’t much different from that._ And Clarke I´ll be fine I have survive worse, I know we haven´t spend much time together but the sooner I get the damn mountain down the sooner I can let myself focus on our reunion. As long as the mountain still stands I can´t do that because I have to think of all the family’s that suffer because one of them got capture or killed” he finished and I had tears in my eyes.

 

I just got my brother back and now he wants to leave again. I understand his point but that doesn´t mean it doesn´t hurt. I saw him get up and walking behind my chair putting his arms around my neck, I could feel him giving me a kiss on the head. I leaned back in his embrace placing my arms above his _**“Little one I know you’re worried and really not happy with my decision, but you have to understand that I have to do this. These people gave me more then I can express when my ‘people’, I know not you and dad, would have killed me for existing just like the women who gave birth to me. This is one of my way to pay them back for everything they have done for me. You have to know that every trikru member in this room and you are my family. Please don´t be angry or mad at me. I know it´s risky but I always have my good luck charm with me remember”**_ I began to cry at his words, I truly didn’t know what these people have done for him and I can understand why he wants to do this, but I´m still mad. At the last part I had to smile a bit because I knew he was referring to my necklace that I gave him years ago.

 

“O-okay but please promise me to be careful, promise me that we get to know each other right after!” I gave in. He stood back up going back to his seat, he looked shortly to the commander “with Heda´s permission I would like to invite all of you and I mean even the people back at the camp to visit Polis our capitol when we fought mountweather. You would see how great life can be and decided from there what you wanna do” He offered and I looked hopefully to the others who looked excited at the aspect of getting to know this world.

“I think we would love to visit your capitol after we fought mountweather” Bellamy answered.

 

“Very well, Raven when do think are going to be done with the bombs and the device?” the commander ask. She looked good in training clothes and I get the vibes that she is my type. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Raven answered “when I do it alone probably around four days” “will you be faster when I give you Jake to help?” the commander then ask making Raven blush.

 

“W-what, J-jack, h-help?” I didn´t even try to hide my amusement at her reaction, to hear Raven stutter and getting red was just to amusing because she never got flustered or couldn´t get words out. The commander seemed to find it amusing as well “is there a problem Raven?” I asked teasingly “shut up” she hissed at me and I just laught when I looked to Jake I couldn´t read his reaction, it looked like it didn´t face him a bit.

 

“Would it be faster if I helped you?” Jake now asked Raven who seemed to blush more if even possible “do know how to build things?” She finally got out “yes I do” “ then yeah it would help” she finished and the commander nodded “Very well Jake I´ll send you with them back to the skaikru camp, take Lincoln and Ryder with you. In the mean time one of you will stay here to explain our plan to my war generals, preferably Clarke as she is the leader of your people”

 

“Sha Heda” Jake said before he stood up and left the room probably to get changed and to get his weapons. “I´ll stay here, Bellamy you watch over our people okay?” I said “yeah no problem Griff, but watch out for yourself here” “no harm will come to Clarke while she is here, she is under my protection” the commander threw in before I could answered.

 

A few second later Jake returned with another scary looking grounder, what I didn’t expect was to see him in an armor with so many weapons strapped around his body, he also had a blue sash on his left should which went half way down. “Fuck” I could hear Raven say while she tried not to look at him to much.

 

“Heda” he said while bowing his head, he hold his arm out for her to clasp there arms together. _“Be safe brother, may we meet again”_ I heard the commander say something in their language “may we meet again” he said while letting his arm drop. He did this with Anya, Indra and the guard, the guard even pulled him into a hug.

 

“If you do anything to him I´ll kill you all” the guard said towards Bellamy and Octavia who looked like they were going to piss themselves. They both nodded wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Jake then walked to me and held his arm out, but I ignored that and threw myself in his arms. Soon I felt his arms around me and I let my head rest for a moment on his chest hearing his strong heartbeat. In my opinion he pulled to early back “may we meet again little one” he said before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

 

“May we meet again” was all I could answer before he left with the others to go back to the camp.

 

I turned to look at the commander “what did the blue sash mean?” I ask curious about why he had one and nobody else. “Because he is my most trusted advisor and my highest ranking general, he has the highest position after me” she answered and I nodded stunned not expecting him to be this high ranking. “Can you tell me what happened after he landed?” I asked carefully “No it´s his story to share not mine or some else’s” she answered in a calm voice.

 

 

**Jake´s POV:**

 

I left the tent walking over to my horse, I saw that we had three horses so each skai goufa would ride with one of us. _“Lincoln Octavia will ride with you, Ryder you will take Bellamy with you and Raven with me”_ I ordered. Lincoln and Ryder nodded while the others looked scared. _“I want two more guards flanking us” “sha badas”_ Ryder said before getting two trusted guards who I knew.

 

When he came back we helped the skai goufas on our horses before getting up ourselves. I could feel Raven putting her arms around me “So I won´t fall off handsome” she whispered to me.

Ryder and Lincoln also made sure that their skai goufa were safe _“we are ready to leave badas”_ Lincoln informed me. I just nodded and began to ride towards the skai goufas camp.

 

It took us around two candle marks before we reached the camp, it was now around midday. I got off and helped Raven down from my horses, the others did the same. I could see that the gates of the skai goufas camp hadn’t opened yet but I could see four guards watching us. I nodded to Ryder who still helped Bellamy down.

 

When Bellamy finally made it off the horse he walked towards me and nodded so we walked towards the gates. The guards saw Bellamy and shouted to open the gates, as soon as they were open two guys came rushed outside.

 

“Hey you’re back, is everything ok? Where is Clarke?” They asked as soon as they reached Bellamy and the other two skai goufas. “Clarke is fine, let´s go inside to talk” Bellamy said, the two boys looked wary of me but nodded and we began walking towards their dropship. The other goufas looked scared when they saw us and didn´t try to approach us. _“Take the horses to the side, one of you looks after the horses while the other guards the door understood?”_ I ordered them _“sha badas”_ they answered before doing as I said. I nodded towards Lincoln and Ryder letting them know that they are with me.

 

Once we made it inside the dropship the dark guy held a knife to my throat “Where is Clarke?” I raised my hand to stop them from attacking the foolish boy. I looked him in the eyes and leaned further in the knife, I seriously had problems to not let amusement shine trough my mask, he looked so scared like a little child. When he saw a bit blood he let the knife fall and took a step back

 

I walked towards him and he backed away until he hit the wall with his back “I´ll give you this one warning, if you ever dare to harm me again or any of my warriors I´ll take a pleasure in slowly taking your life. The only reason you’re not dead yet is because your and my people have a truce” I said before turning around and walking back to the others.

 

“And for your question Clarke is fine, she is with my commander” I said while looking the other boy up and down challenging him to try the same as the other boy. I could see that he was smarter as the other boy and automatically took a step back.

 

I looked over to Bellamy who looked pissed, “come one Raven let´s get to work” I said _“Ryder you will stay here and let no one but Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln up here. Lincoln let them show you the camp and watch out for possible problems” I ordered them, they nodded in understanding and with that I followed Raven up the ladder._

 

When we reached the level where her workspace was I looked around. Soon she told me what we needed to do and we started to work together, she seemed surprised that I knew the stuff so well but then I reminded her that my dad was an engineer and that I lived 9 years on the ark.

 

After that we worked in silence, after what felt like two candle marks we had builded the device to get the right pitch she asked me what it sounded like. When she managed to get it right we smiled at each other “You’re more then I expected” she told me “what did you expect of me?” I challenged her “I-i don´t know maybe that you would have no idea how to do this stuff, maybe that I would need to explain everything to little by little” she answered with a shrug.

 

“Fair enough. Tell me Raven what is behind your facade?” I ask her, I could see her demeanor changing “What do mean?” she asked distantly “I know you’re this cocky and bold to protect yourself but from what are you protecting yourself? You appear happy to the outside but what do you really feel?” I continued asking seeing her getting sad. “So you noticed that already huh” she stated with an humorless chuckle.

 

“Well my mom exchanged my food rations against booze not caring how I would survive and the best is I never knew who my father was because I was made while she was black out drunk. I only survived because of my ex-boyfriend and your sister, they both shared their rations with me. So maybe I´m protecting myself from people or emotions, I don´t really know. What I know is that I´m good in what I´m doing and that I have great friends and that is enough for me” she explained to me and I nodded. She surprised me when she put her arms around me and laid her head on my chest.

 

I don´t know how or why but I felt like I should pull her into my body and protect her from the world. So I once gave in and returned the hug, pulling her more into my body shielding her from the harsh world. “At least you weren´t send to your supposed death” I tried to humor her and I could hear a soft chuckle “true you won that one handsome” she said while looking up in to my eyes. I notice myself looking sometimes at her lips and also saw her looking at mine. I soon pulled out of the embrace to break whatever happened between us.

 

“So what´s next?” I asked looking back to her, I saw that she was still composing herself so I suggested that we go a bit outside to take a break. She immediately agreed and started to climb the ladder downstairs, I followed her and nodded towards Ryder. I left the dropship with Ryder following me, I saw that Raven ran off Octavia and turned to look where Lincoln was. He stood at the wall and was watching the goufas. I walked over to him and turned to lean against the wall as well.

 

_“What can you tell me?”_ I asked Lincoln _“from what I have seen there aren’t many threats here, the weapons they have a crappy and barely are enough skin a squirrels or rabbits. They have water tank and a hut for the food so it isn´t out in the open. From what they told me their guards rotate every six hours so they are fit enough to keep watch. The people look scared and wouldn´t approach any of us”_ he reported back _“good job Lincoln, just keep watching them if anything happens report back to me”_ I told him before I walked towards the dropship again.

 

When I saw Raven and saw that she looked towards me I nodded to her. I went back up to the workspace and as Raven came up we got right back to work. We only stopped to work once Bellamy came up to tell us that dinner was ready, he also informed me that I shouldn´t expect to much.

 

All three of us got downstairs and out of the dropship. One boy with floppy hair gave me a small ration of meet, but rather then eating it I gave it to Ryder. He tried it and when after a few seconds nothing happened I took it back and tried it. I tried not to let it show but it was more then over cooked. I politely declined anymore for my guards.

 

_“Let´s go hunt, this stuff is disgusting, Lincoln you will take Octavia with you and show her how to hunt, you two go together, while Ryder is taking the guy, I think Murphy was his name, to hunt and to teach him”_ I informed them _“With who will you go?”_ Ryder ask me _“I´ll take Bellamy with me” “why not Raven?”_ Lincoln threw in _“because she has been working all day and deserves to relax a bit”_ I explained calmly.

 

After that everyone took off to do their task, I approached Bellamy who was currently talking to guy that attacked me. “Jake how can I help you?” Bellamy asked me “if you would like I´m going to hunt and want to offer you to come and learn” I offered “just me or wells as well?” “just you, I don´t trust him” he nodded and told Wells to look over the camp for him.

 

We began to walk towards the gate when Raven run up to us “hey where are you going?” “He is going to teach me how to hunt properly” Bellamy answered excited to the aspect to learn something. “Well am I allowed to come?” She asked looking directly at me “I would prefer for you to relax after all you worked hard the whole day” I said and she just grinned at me “that wasn´t a no” she said before walking towards the gate “are you two coming” she teasingly ask looking back to us. Bellamy chuckled and said “you lost that battle” and continued walking.

 

I just sighted before I followed them, when I reached them I took the lead and began walking towards an area where I knew we would find something. “Okay so before we began, you have to be more silent when you walk, when you walk like before then every animal in a two mile radius will hear you. Try to look where you step and try to make no sound” I tried to teach them.

 

After some tries they finally managed to walk more silently. I reached them a few more things before I actually took them to hunt.

 

They both managed to kill a rabbit while I killed a wild hog, knowing that it was enough I decided that it was time to head back especially because it started to get dark. We got back to the camp pretty fast when we arrived the others where back already _“I thought you didn´t wanna take Raven with you”_ Lincoln tried to tease me “shof op” I quickly shut him down.

 

I took them in the hut where they prepare the food and teached them how to skin the animals properly, once I was done with wild hog I let them try on their rabbits. After that I let them see how I cooked the meet.

 

When we were finished we got our portion of meet and sat down around the fire outside. The other groups I send out did the same before. “Bellamy do your people know what happened in TonDC?” I asked him “no I wanted to tell them with you” “good get everyone outside” I told him and he started to shout orders at a few goufas to get everyone around the fire.

 

**Clarke´s POV:**

 

I feel so exhausted, the commander and I have been in a war meeting for most of the day and I just wanna sleep. “Clarke would wanna join me for dinner?” I heard the commander ask and happily agreed.

 

Once we got our food we walked towards her hut. “Is this where Jake also slept?” I heard myself asking, I could see her hesitate before answering “Yes we are rather close” I frowned “like in a couple?” Causing her to chuckle “No Clarke I don´t have any romantic feelings for my brother” she said “you mean my brother?” I asked confused “Jake and I grew up together and share a siblings bond” she explained to me.

 

With that I let the conversation die getting lost in my thoughts. So that’s what he meant when he said that every trikru person in that room was his family and that’s why the guard threatened Octavia and Bellamy probably seeing Jake as a son.

 

“Don’t be mad at him Clarke, he’s a good brother and great advisor. He wouldn´t be able to fully commit to someone as long the mountain isn’t dead, he helped me build the coalition, defeated one of the greatest enemy’s of my coalition. He’s loyal to me and wants me to succeed in bringing peace to our people. Once we defeated the mountain I´ll give him enough time to get to know you again” she pulled me out of thoughts.

 

“I know its just, I just got him back and want to tell him how my life was and want to ask him all the questions about his. I wanted to be able to fall in his arms again, where I feel safe” I said sadly. “I know and you will. Trust me, he had more difficult tasks and came back unscathed, don’t worry about him he is a great warrior and always comes back for the people he loves” “okay I believe you” I said before falling in to her arms forgetting my food entirely.

 

She soon put her arms around me and I snuggled in her neck, just taking in her smell. I felt really safe, almost safer as in Jakes arms. I leaned back from the hug so that I could look at her but didn’t leave her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys,
> 
> Here is a new chapter, just going to say I didn’t check the second half for mistakes yet. It’s pretty late and I want to surprise you with a new chapter in the morning. Don’t worry I’ll look and correct my mistakes as soon as I can.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Kudos and Comments are loved...ENJOY!

**Griffin Twins:**

**Chapter 5:**

**Clarke’s POV:**

 

It’s been a few days since Jake and the others left, things between me and Lexa where changing, we are gettin closer since the hug. We share every meal and she sometimes trains me to fight, at other times we are in war meetings. Two days ago Raven and Murphy came back with Jakes guards informing us that the everything was ready and that Jake made his way towards the mountain. I was shocked to know that he was already on the way, but as soon as the commander heard about it she made sure that everyone was ready once we saw Jakes signal.

 

I noticed that Raven was often lost in her thoughts, so I decided to talk to her while we would eat.

“Penny for your thoughts?” I smiled softly at her “it’s nothing” she said with a shrug. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow “Well I don’t know, I’m confused” she continued not looking at me “about what?” I ask “I’m confused about the funny feeling I get when I’m with Jake or think about him. When we were building the bombs, we had a moment where I thought that we would kiss, but then he pulled completely away. So I’m confused about what I’m feeling because since he left I feel restless” she explained. I smiled at her because I knew what she was talking about “I know how you feel, it´s the same I feel when I’m in the commanders presence. Maybe that means we are falling for them?” Raven looked at me with wide eyes “you felt it too?” I just nodded as an answere.

 

“What is it about the grounders that we are both falling for one?” She ask and I just shrugged not knowing the answere to her question. “I’m sure everything will be fine and from what I gathered you don’t have to worry about Jake, apparently he has been through worse” she smiled thankfully at me “but Rae, if something happens between you I don’t wanna know the details he is still my brother” I said with a chuckle and she just grinned at me.

 

After we finished eating she went to find Murphy while I walked towards the commanders tent. Once I was inside I could see Lexa standing at the war table “you know there is nothing we can do right now?” I softly said “I know but I have to make sure we are surviving” she said while turning towards me. I took a few steps forward feeling confident “Maybe life should be about more then just surviving” I said looking down and at her lips. What I didn’t notice was her looking at my lips as well “don’t we deserve better than that?” I wishpered barely getting out of my daze.

All I could hear is “maybe we do” before I felt her lips on mine. First I was surprised but after a second I reciprocate the kiss, it was soft and slow. She gently deepened the kiss and I put my arms on her waist to ground me.

 

We pulled apart when we heard shouting from outside “Heda the signal” the guard told us from outside. Within a second Lexa composed herself and went in the commander mode, we both walked fast outside and saw indeed the signal. The commander told one of her warrior to blow the horn and we began marching towards the mountain. While the commander, I and most of the army walked towards the front door was Raven currently sneaking over the damn in and Murphy was sneaking in with a small group.

 

Raven and Jake prepared a bomb for the main door so when we heard an explosion in the damm we knew Raven cut the energy. I placed the bomb in a prepared hole and run back to the rocks. Lincoln fired an burning arrow on the bomb and it exploded. When the door opened we run inside, Lincoln and Lexa killed the first few guards. Lexa and I run ahead after some prisoner told us that Jake ask after the both of us.

 

We reached an control room and got inside. Jake was standing before a control table “Heda, Clarke” he said respectfully with a nod “we can destroy the mountain for once and for all without much injuries on our side” he continued and my eyes widened “Well then lets do it” I said unaware that it would mean that kids would die. Jake was about to say something before Lexa stopped him with a gesture, he looked with a concerned expression towards me “Clarke is right, lets do it” she said and Jake nodded. “Just pull that lever” he said gesturing towards the lever that was next to me. I placed my hand on it before I could feel Lexas hand covering mine “together” she said while looking into my eyes. With that we moved the lever together, for the first time I looked at the monitors and saw how people’s and kids skin was burning and how they died. I was paralyzed when I recognized the kids, I felt sick and run into a corner of the room and puked. I felt hands holding my hair back and look behind me, I saw a guilty looking Jake “What did we do?” I ask in a low voice “We did what we had to” Lexa answered calmly but I shook my head “We killed children how can that be ok?” “Victory stands on the back of sacrifices Clarke” she replied.

 

Tears gathered in my arms “Jake you can’t agree with this?” I desperately ask looking straight into his eyes. “It may doesn’t seem like it but we did our people great justice today, yes there may have been some innocent lives but in the end the mountain killed and tortured much more of our people” he said “the commander and I fought many battles to bring our people peace and this was one of the biggest ones. There is only one enemy left but we can’t do anything against them yet” he continued and then it hit me.

 

At the beginning we where ask if the truce/ alliance is just for us or for the ark as well, we answered just us and got our truce. If we would have choose the ark we would have been enemy’s. “The Ark that is your last enemy?” I ask not wanting to know the answere “Sha” he said with a nod. “Do you stand with us?” Lexa ask then, I looked between her and Jake and felt sick again. I could hear Jake approach “don’t touch me” I said before he could do anything, he immediately backed off, I could see that he was hurt by it but I ignored it.

 

I composed myself “We stand with you, as long you won’t slaughter everyone” I told them “It’s never the goal to kill them all only most of the council” Lexa said in a calm voice and I could feel myself nod. I looked at Jake but his face was now emotionless and cold “Wanheda, Heda if you will excuse me I’ll look after my warriors” Jake told Lexa without looking at me, she nodded and he was off. “What does Wanheda mean?” I could hear myself asking “it means Commander of death, it’s a great legend that the one who destroys our biggest enemy becomes the Commander of death” “Well shit” I let out without realizing and I could hear the commander chuckle “It’s an great honor Clarke and don’t be to hard on him, he has been through so much, that you don’t know about, I’m impress that he still is one of the good guys after everything” Lexa said showing me a softer side.

 

I nodded but knew that Jake wasn’t happy with me, he probably thought that I judge him for the way he thinks, what I kind of did, forgetting that life down here is different “Thanks Lexa I’ll”. I said before leaving the room in the hall I met a confused looking Raven “what is up with Jake?” She ask me “what do you mean?” “He appeared so cold as if he hadn’t any feelings” she answered and I felt guilty “that may have something to do with me, where did he go?” Before Raven could answer, a warrior came up and walked towards the commander who stood a few feet away.

 

_“Heda Badas send me to give you this message”_ he said something in their language before handing over a note. “Badas is Jakes title” Raven said frozen in place. I turned to her before back to the commander “what is it?” I ask her “nothing of your concerns” she answered “If it’s about Jake it is one of my concerns” I replied. She looked at me annoyed “He will be away for a few days/ weeks” she answered and I could already feel questions building.

 

_“Anya, Jake left after he got a message that there was a nightblood found in Louwoda Kliron Kru, he is going to get the child, he is going to join us in Polis again. While he is away you are in charge here to get everyone of us out and then destroy the mountain”_ I could her Lexa say and saw that Anya joined us “Sha heda, Raven you need to stay here Wanheda you are free to whatever you want just don’t be near the mountain” she said towards me before walking into the control room. Raven just shrugged with her shoulders before following her.

 

“You could join me” Lexa said, I looked towards her “what for?” “Well we have to tell our people of our great victory” I just nodded not knowing what else to do. We made our way outside where thousands of warriors waited “Today was a great day in our history, after years of losing our brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, daughters and son’s to the mountain we finally won the battle. Wanheda and I killed every last man of the mountain with the help of Badas, our biggest enemy is dead” Lexa shouted, every single warrior listened closely before chanting “Heda, Wanheda and badas”. I felt goosebumps when they all chanted our names and jumped up in joy “mark this day as the day we freed our people and celebrate with your clans and family’s. **“Jus drein, jus daun!”** she continued and the crowd got louder in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Should I continue?


End file.
